Pictures
Click the My Home Social Center button to open your Home tab, then click the Pictures tab. The Pictures '''tab contains your photo albums which you can upload images to. These images are mainly displayed on your profile and you can specify who can view these. If you want to upload images/textures for decorating you should upload these to the Utherbucket instead. Creating Photo Albums There is always a default photo album called '''Main Album this album cannot be deleted or modified and is always present. You can create additional photo albums by clicking button. This will open up a menu to add a new folder and you can give it a title and description. If you added more then the main photo album, the view of your photo album will be different by adding a new interface displaying the photo albums on a slider as seen as below. In the above image you can see the default Main Album and a new album created called The underworld. You can also see how many images are present in each album. Default Profile Picture You can also see icon in the Main Album, meaning that one image in that album is the default image for your profile. Once you are in a photo album that has the default profile picture set, you can see this picture again with the see icon next to it. You can only ever have one image set as your default profile image. To set another image as your default picture have to select the image by selecting it with as you can see with the Devil image on the right. Then you have to select the Set Profile image from dropdown list. Once you selected this option you press button and the icon should be attached to this image you have selected. This is now your new profile image. If you do not want an image set as your profile image you have to delete the current, set profile image, from your photo albums. This will revert the profile image back to the default missing picture image. Viewing & Adding photos to Photo Albums To view a photo album you have to click on the front image. This will open up a view of the photo albums underneath the albums and you will see all the images in this photo album. Currently this photo album has a single image in it. Adding a new picture is simple by just clicking the button and filling in the upload menu that pops up. This can be one of two versions of the upload: These upload screens are one and the same, with the exception that with the left one you have to enter captcha as an added security measure. You will not be captcha tested every upload. You can also move images between albums by selecting the images you want to move and then select the album you want to move them to from the dropdown menu on the right hand side and pressing the button once you want to move the selected images. Individual Images Clicking any image in your photo albums will bring you to the individual image page. At the top you will see the following: . With these buttons you can scroll through the album images. If there is only a single image in this album you will only see the Back To Album button. One thing you can do from this image page is right-click the image and click on the top option view image. This will bring you to an url that looks similar to: You can copy this URL and hotlink images directly. You could even link this directly in the cached web image script when decorating. Something important to note with images that you upload to your photo album will always be resized to a maximum of 500 pixels width and/or height if either/or any of these two values exceed the 500 pixel limit. The resizing also deforms images this method and its is wise to format your images yourself before uploading them to the picture album. Besides that it is also not the ideal texture file size of 512 pixels width. Therefore it is recommended to instead use Utherbucket for hosting deco images. Picture Settings Category:Social Center